


Blame the Snow

by Dionte



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Avoiding Issues by having sex, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Celibacy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a bit of time, observe, and make a decision quietly. Since you didn’t say anything, you can change your mind at any time and no one would be the wiser. That being said, some things were harder to adapt to. Like how sweet little Colette was the Chosen of Sylvarant, or this journey going all over Tethe’alla for no good reason.</p>
<p>Or Zelos blames the snow for all of his problems, not his conflicting emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently convinced my friend to see the marvels of the Zelos/Colette pairing. I have a lot I would eventually like to do for them, but since I have another work in progress, I decided to get some of my feelings out with a shorter fic. She prompted me to do something involving Colette walking in on Zelos getting it on with some other woman during the game, so this is what became of that.

Zelos liked to think of himself as a rather adaptable man. You take a bit of time, observe, and make a decision quietly. Since you didn’t say anything, you can change your mind at any time and no one would be the wiser. That being said, some things were harder to adapt to. Like how sweet little Colette was the Chosen of Sylvarant, or this journey going all over Tethe’alla for no good reason.

 

Or one of the seals being near Flanoir.

 

There was snow everywhere, and they were constantly getting attacked by some monster that looked like some Katz decided to switch species. Lloyd wanted something from the beasts, but all Zelos could see was the blood arcing over the white snow with every hit of his blade.

 

He just _had_ to provoke the convict didn’t he? The convict who _happened_ to know that Zelos avoided snow with a passion.

 

The Penguinist’s empty eyes stared up at him. Another one bites the dust.

 

“Oi, Lloyd, how about we call it a day?”

 

Lloyd looked over at him, then began counting something. He nodded a few times before addressing the group. “Alright everyone, let’s head back!”

 

After a few steps, a soft voice spoke from behind him. “Hey, Zelos...”

 

Zelos turned to the other Chosen. “Yes, my little angel?”

 

A light blush dusted her cheeks. “A-are you alright?”

 

Zelos rose an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

 

“U-um...” Colette bit her lip before shyly making eye contact. “I just thought you seemed a bit… off.”

 

“Off?”

 

“You normally talk while we battle, but you haven’t been. It’s like you’re angry, o-or,” She paused, looking down. “Sad?”

 

He watched her fidget for a little while, before sighing and clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Hey now, don’t worry about me, Colette.” Her blue eyes met his, and he marvelled, only for a moment, at the amount of kindness in them. “I just don’t like snow.”

 

Colette’s eyes widened. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Zelos chuckled, ruffling her hair. “Nah, it’s just weather, my little angel. We’ll be back to Flanoir soon enough.”

 

The other Chosen nodded, and slipped her gloved hand into Zelos’s. She gifted him with the smallest of smiles. “It’s better like this, right?”

 

Her pleasant heat radiated beside him, and he felt himself growing warmer.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He was surprised by how truthful that answer was.

 

They remained that way until the city, when Zelos shook off her hand. He would rather not get chewed out for taking advantage of his opposite, thanks. Colette seemed to understand, and she offered to join him at the inn, rather than going to the accessory shop with the others. As they split off from everyone and instead opened the door of the inn, Zelos let out a sigh of relief. Colette stretched beside him, and the two sat at a table to wait.

 

Time passed quietly, Colette hesitating to break it. Zelos felt himself stiffen as he realized what their line of conversation was likely to be. Of course she was going to be curious.

 

_Why don’t you like snow?_

 

“U-um. Zelos… You don’t have to tell me.”

 

Wait. What? Could she read minds?

 

“You don’t have to tell me why you don’t like snow. Everyone has something they don’t want to talk about.” She gazed at him resolutely. “If you ever want to tell me, I’ll listen, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” A smile. “Okay?”

 

Zelos gawked at her. Hell, what do you say to that? _How do you let someone know that they are possibly the most perfect being in existence and you wish you could have met them sooner?_ He pushed the thought out of his mind and absorbed the peace she gave him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Colette grinned and began speaking aimlessly. Zelos listened to her, drinking in her voice and expressions like a man dying of thirst.

 

When the bell at the door jingled, Zelos had started a story of his own, which Colette listened to attentively. They glanced at each other, Colette rising to greet the group when Zelos nodded.

 

Sheena glanced over, eyes narrowed. “He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

 

Colette only cocked her head innocently. “Of course not! Zelos was really nice.”

 

Ha! Take that, Sheena!

 

The ninja sputtered in disbelief. “N-nice?!”

 

“Oh, Colette!” Lloyd then joined them, parcel in hand. “We got something for you!”

 

Sheena pouted. “We, huh? It was mostly Lloyd.”

 

“Really?”

 

Zelos could see the blush rising in her cheeks.

 

“What is it?” The blonde questioned, Lloyd shoving the parcel into her hands, a large grin on his face.

 

“Open it and find out!”

 

Colette promptly did, gently opening the paper and pulling out a pair of pale blue gloves. “They’re so cute!”

 

She beamed at Lloyd, her pleasure with the gift evident on her face.

 

“Yeah, they should also be really good against the cold. I noticed you’ve been favoring gloves recently, so I thought we should give them to you.”

 

Colette froze for a split second before enthusiastically nodding. “Thank you so much! I promise I’ll treasure them.”

 

How did no one else catch that? _Why was she so enamoured with-_ No. Zelos shook his head. He didn’t care about the obvious crush Colette had on their red-garbed leader. This town was just throwing him off his game. He felt sick.

 

Colette looked over, immediately returning when she noticed Zelos’ distress.

 

“Zelos, are you okay?”

 

He needed to get over this. Now. “I’m fine. Hey, Colette, show me your new gloves!”

 

Confusion was evident on her face even as she handed the gloves over.

 

Zelos inspected them carefully. They had a snowflake motif knitted on their tops, and fur lined the base as well as the inside. They were beautifully crafted. He smirked at the younger Chosen.

 

“These are beautiful gloves, Colette.” He looked over to Lloyd. “Are these what the penguinist quills were for, Bud?”

 

Lloyd’s head snapped to them, annoyed. “Stop calling me Bud! And yeah, the old man at the shop said he’d make them for us if we brought him the quills.”

 

“Thanks Bud!”

 

Lloyd was seething, but before he could reply, the Professor’s voice rang out.

 

“I got our rooms for tonight everyone.” Her tone brooked no arguments. “Come over and let’s get sorted.”

 

Regal and the half-elf promptly entered some discussion of their finances, which the Chosen noted were a little higher than normal. The noise calmed, and Zelos loitered as the half-elf divided their group. He tallied up their group members and room costs, and when most of them began climbing the stairs, he approached the Professor.

 

“Zelos, I had you with-” She was a marvelous actress, he would give her that.

 

“Hey, my beautiful Professor, I’d like to take a bit of a walk before finishing up for the day. Could I just have the ‘spare’ key? I’ll let myself in later.”

 

Raine immediately frowned. She inspected him for a few moments before sighing. “You caught me, didn’t you?”

 

Zelos smirked. “I did nothing of the sort.”

 

“I don’t know who you think you’re fooling. Fine.” She pulled out a key and handed it to him. “I had been hoping to take a night for myself.”

 

Zelos shrugged. “Sorry to deprive you of that then.”

 

The Professor shook her head. “No, I’m rather surprised you haven’t acted out before this.”

 

“You want to act out with me?” He asked with a leer.

 

Raine rubbed her forehead. “No.”

 

Zelos cackled. “Your loss then.”

 

When the half-elf had ascended the stairs, Zelos glanced around the now empty room. He’d rather not go on a walk, honestly. Perhaps one of the maids would be up for a quick romp. As he made up his mind to go upstairs to check, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair coming down.

 

“Colette?”

 

The other Chosen immediately ran over. “Zelos! I thought I was going to miss you. The professor said you were going on a walk! I can join you, and you can finish your story.”

 

Zelos was speechless. “O-oh. Sorry. She must have misheard.”

 

Colette’s eyebrows skyrocketed. “Oh no! I’m sorry. I just assumed… Sorry.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

 

They stood awkwardly together.

 

“D-do you want to finish your story?”

 

“Uh, why don’t we head to bed, and I’ll finish it for you some other time.”

 

Colette nodded, and trekked sadly back up the stairs. Some part of Zelos regretted making her feel that way, and wanted to follow after her, to tell her any and all stories she would want to hear. The rest of Zelos decided that was a stupid idea and he had to do something to curb those feelings before it became dangerous.

 

Searching upstairs for a maid was out, he decided. Zelos glanced around before heading to the kitchens behind the counter, thanking his luck that there was a petite young woman there, apparently stuck on dish duty.

 

“Hello there, miss.”

 

The servant jumped, turning to face her unexpected guest. “C-chosen One?!”

 

He sauntered over to her, leaning against the counter in the space beside her. “I’m looking for a little distraction.”

 

She blushed immediately. _Perfect._

 

“O-oh. Well, I-I should finish these. I mean, well-”

 

Zelos used one hand to cup her face, gently forcing her to face him. “I’m sorry to distract you from your work.” He worked a slight pleading tone into his voice. “I just thought… No, never mind. I’ll let you be.”

 

He began to walk away as she sputtered, almost yelling for him to wait as she hastily dried her hands.

 

“I would… I’ll join you. But...”

 

_Hook, line, and sinker._ He nodded to her. “I’ll wait for you to finish up.”

 

She smiled gratefully, and returned to her dishes. He allowed himself to think for a little while. It had been far too long since he had been able to let loose. Everyone was enthusiastically attempting a hopeless endeavor… It was really getting to him. It was all well and good to follow your ideals, but going against Cruxis was suicidal. Well, the Renegades still seemed to be alive and kicking, so maybe it wasn’t completely suicidal. Going against them both, yeah, that was stupid.

 

If they gave up though, Colette would be the sacrifice.

 

And the red snow fell again in his mind. Instead of the red hair and dress, he saw blonde hair splayed in the snow, red spreading from her like wings.

 

Fucking snow.

 

“Chosen One?”

 

The woman was gazing at him, her chores apparently done. He turned and held his hand out to her, and she joined him in going up the stairs. The room was dark, which suited him perfectly, and they began their dance of passion. Zelos moved on a finely honed instinct, focusing on that one desire, to feel a bliss that would throw all of his emotions and thoughts outside for one night.

 

The woman’s body was soft and malleable. He gripped her gently, and when she moaned, he muffled her with a hand.

 

“Sorry. I’d rather not get caught, okay?”

 

Her eyes blurred with the movement of his other hand, and she nodded desperately.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He moved his mouth to be her makeshift gag, and continued to prepare her. His tongue languidly explored her mouth, grateful that she seemed to have a sweet tooth. When they pulled apart, he looked her over, and after a moment, she nodded.

 

She stifled her sounds with her hands as he entered her. Zelos patiently waited for her approval, and began to shallowly thrust when the knob on the door turned, and the hinges squeaked.

 

Zelos froze as a tired voice called out, “Professor?”

 

Colette stood in the doorway, quietly rubbing at her eye. She wore a loose pair of light pink pajamas and had walked over bundled in a blanket, it seemed. She sleepily looked into the room, and for a moment Zelos was overwhelmed by the adorable display.

 

At least, that was until he was overwhelmed by panic as her eyes widened and she took in the scene before her. Thank Martel they were at least partially covered by the sheets.

 

“Colette?!”

 

“I’m sorry!” She slammed the door, and he heard the pattering of her slippered feet running down the hall.

 

He was screwed. He was so screwed.

 

He returned his gaze to the woman beneath him. Her eyes were wide, but she soon leaned up, pressing herself against him.

 

“I’m still up for this if you are.”

 

He paused, but eventually nodded, slowly trying to work his appetite up again. The woman moved and writhed, but he felt empty past all the sweat and groans.

 

The woman kissed him, murmuring quietly to him, some words of affection and desire. When she laid back on the bed, Zelos noticed that she had long blonde hair and felt some part of his heart shaking, even as he dragged himself out to finish. When he returned from his high, he mindlessly pleasured her until she was breathless and blissed out. He then backed away, gripping his hair as he wondered just what was wrong with him.

 

She was gone before he woke.

 

He laid in the bed as the sun rose, and light flooded the room. He waited, and heard the noise of everyone gathering down the stairs.

 

Time to face the music.

 

Zelos rose from his bed and plastered on a grin. Everyone knew he was a womanizer anyway, so who would really care?

 

“Geez Zelos, you sure are slow to get up in the mornings.” Sheena yelled as he descended.

 

Raine sipped her coffee knowingly as Genis rose an eyebrow, facing the redhead. “We thought about leaving without you, y’know.”

 

The expected accusations weren’t present. He was sure Sheena was going to chew him out for dallying around, or Regal would look at him condescendingly for treating his duties so lightly.

 

Zelos glanced towards Colette, who blushed and looked away.

 

Odd.

 

When the group was finally southbound towards the temple, Zelos found the opportunity to corner Colette. The blonde avoided looking in his direction.

 

“Colette, why didn’t you tell them?” That got her attention.

 

She gaped at him. “W-what? How could I tell them?”

 

Zelos rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Sheena would have made a public announcement of my debauchery.”

 

Colette seemed to consider this. “I guess I’m not Sheena, huh?” She kicked at the snow idly. “I just… I guess I didn’t want anyone to know?”

 

Zelos hummed curiously.

 

The other Chosen stayed quiet, gathering her words. “U-um… Zelos?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So… That’s what kept you out of Meltokio at night?”

 

Zelos grimaced. “Yeah.” He wasn’t sure he was ready for this conversation. “Hey Colette, what do you know about… What you saw last night?”

 

“Not much.” She admitted, looking awkwardly to the side.

 

“The Professor not teaching Sex Ed?”

 

Colette’s head snapped around to him. “W-what?! Well… I-I guess not.” She looked back to the snowy ground. “Though, I don’t think that would have mattered for me.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“The priests, you know? I was the Chosen, the only hope for saving the world.” She managed a weak grin, but it fell quickly. “I was rarely allowed to play with the other children, do you really think they would let me think, or much less learn about having a… A r-relationship with someone?”

 

“Seriously? They didn’t want you to have any fun, did they?” He tried to joke.

 

“They couldn’t let anything happen to me. And they didn’t want me to get too attached to the world. Not when we knew what was going to happen. I was their hope.”

 

“So how do you feel about… Relationships?” To use her words.

 

Colette glanced at him, then at the group they were trailing behind. “I’ve only ever been able to dream about it. I kind of thought it was like a claim, or something. You belong to me, and I will protect you and be with you forever, or something like that.”

 

Interesting. “So what about the physical aspect of it? Surely the priests couldn’t hide you from all of it?”

 

Colette pondered this for a moment, then looked to Zelos. “I guess… I only really thought about simple things. L-like kissing? Or hugging?”

 

“There’s a lot more to it than that.”

 

The other Chosen blushed and nodded. “I-uh. I heard.”

 

Zelos froze for a second, before regaining his composure. “What were you doing last night anyway?”

 

“I thought that was supposed to be the Professor’s room. I heard some moaning-” She pointed to her ears. “Angel senses, y’know? And I got a bit concerned. So I went over...”

 

“And found us.”

 

Colette nodded.

 

They continued walking in silence, until Colette took a deep breath. “So, uh, Zelos… Do you- um… Like it? S-sex?”

 

“Yeah. It feels good. Takes your mind off everything for a little while.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, there is a lot of experience or effort needed for a good time, but I’d rather exert my efforts there than-” Zelos suddenly halted his thought there. His mind whispered- _than trying to comprehend my feelings about this you and this whole journey._ “... Never mind.”

 

Colette’s head tilted to the side, but she didn’t press the matter.

 

He decided to tease her a little bit. “Aaand what about Lloyd? Would you want to do something with him?”

 

Zelos expected Colette to blush and stammer, but her expression turned pensive. “I… I actually don’t know. I’ve never really thought about the whole… Actually being with someone thing. I always thought that I would… That I wouldn’t be able to.” She attempted to smile, but it looked broken. “I always thought that Lloyd was amazing, a-and maybe, but… When I think of kissing, for some reason he isn’t the one I think of first.”

 

“Ooooh? So who does our little angel have a crush on?”

 

Her eyes widened and her face became a bright red, before she stammered something that sounded like his name and an apology and ran back to the rest of the group.

 

When he followed her, Zelos felt incredibly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Raine just wanted one peaceful night away from the noisy group, but Zelos just had to be randy that night. Poor timing, on her part.


End file.
